danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Turbidite
thumb|650px|מרכז|Turbidites are deposited in the deep ocean troughs below the continental shelf, or similar structures in deep lakes, by underwater avalanches which slide down the steep slopes of the continental shelf edge. When the material comes to rest in the ocean trough, it is the sand and other coarse material which settles first followed by mud and eventually the very fine particulate matter. It is this sequence of deposition that creates the Bouma sequences that characterize these rocks. מהויקיפדיה האגלית A turbidite is the geologic deposit of a turbidity current, which is a type of sediment gravity flow responsible for distributing vast amounts of clastic sediment into the deep ocean. A turbidite הוא הפקדה גיאולוגית של זרם עכירות, שהוא סוג של זרם משקעים משקע אחראי על חלוקת כמויות אדירות של משקע clastic לתוך האוקיינוס העמוק. רצף האירועים thumb|350px|ימין|Upper Devonian Turbidite from Rheinisches Schiefergebirge with gradded and convolute bedding. Complete Bouma sequence (Bouma-Sequenz (de.)), each part of the sequence is labeled. Nehden formation, former sandstone quarry, Becke-Oese. thumb|350px|ימין|Turbidite sequence. Carboniferous Ross Sandstone Formation (Namurian), County Clare, Western Ireland (USGS image אורדיטיס תוארו היטב על ידי ארנולד ה. בומה (1962), שחקר משקעי מים עמוקים והכיר במרווחי "פינינג" מסוימים בתוך מים עמוקים, מצופים משובחים, שהיו חריגים משום שהתחילו בקונגלומרטים חלוקי אבן והסתיימו בפצלים. זה היה חריג, כי בתוך האוקיינוס העמוק הונח היסטורית כי אין מנגנון שבו זרימה מעגלית יכולה לשאת ולהפקיד משקעים גס גרגר לתוך המעמקים התהום. מחזורי בומה מתחילים במגע ארסיוני של מיטה תחתונה גסה של חצץ כדי קונגלומרט גרגר מטריצה חולית, ו כיתה עד גס בינוני אז אבן חול במקביל; דרך אבן חול צולבת; אדווה חול צולבת חול / חול סילטי, ולבסוף laminar siltstone ופצלי. זה רצף אנכי של מבנים משקע, מצעים, ושינוי ליתולוגיה מייצג חזק כדי זרמי זרם זורם זרמים שיקוע המקביל שלהם. זה יוצא דופן לראות את כל מחזור בומה להשלים, כמו זרמים רצופים עכירות עלול לשחוק את הרצפים העליונים לא מאוחד. לחלופין, כל רצף לא יכול להיות נוכח תלוי אם החלק שנחשף היה בקצה האונה הנוכחית עכירות (איפה זה יכול להיות נוכח כמו פיקדון דק), או uplope ממרכז בתצהיר ו לידי ביטוי כמו ערוץ scour מלא חולות יפים שנדחסו לתוך שפך עבות. עכשיו זה מוכר כי התקדמות אנכית של מבנים משקע שתואר על ידי בומה חל על turbidites שהופקדו על ידי זרמי עכירות נמוכה צפיפות. כמו ריכוז חול של זרימה מגביר, התנגשויות גרגר לדגן בתוך ההשעיה עכירות ליצור לחצים מפזרי שהופכים חשוב בעיכוב נוסף של התבואה של דגנים. כתוצאה מכך, קבוצה שונה במקצת של מבנים משקע מתפתחת עכירות שהופקדו על ידי זרמי עכירות צפיפות גבוהה. קבוצה שונה זו של מבנים ידועה בשם רצף לאו, שהוא סיווג תיאורי המשלים, אך אינו מחליף, את רצף בומה. היווצרות thumb|350px|ימין|Gorgoglione Flysch, Miocene, South Italy הטורדידיטים הם משקעים אשר מועברים ומופקדים על ידי זרימת צפיפות, לא על ידי זרימה מעגלית או חיכוך. ההבחנה היא, שבנהר רגיל או במי נחל, חלקיקים של סלעים מובלים על ידי חיכוך של חיכוך מים על החלקיקים (הידועים כזרימה מעגלית). המים חייבים לנסוע במהירות מסוימת כדי להשעות את החלקיק במים ולדחוף אותו. ככל שגודל או צפיפות החלקיקים ביחס לנוזל שבו הוא נוסע, כך מהירות המים גבוהה יותר כדי להשעות אותו ולהעביר אותו. זרימה מבוססת צפיפות, לעומת זאת, מתרחשת כאשר ניזוז משקעים במהלך ההובלה גורם לשינוי הצפיפות של הנוזל. זה מושגת בדרך כלל על ידי נוזלים סוערים מאוד אשר יש עומס תלוי של חלקיקים גרגר עדין להרכיב slurry. במקרה זה, שברי סלע גדולים יותר יכולים להיות מועברים במהירות מים נמוכה מדי כדי לעשות זאת אחרת בגלל הניגוד בצפיפות נמוכה יותר (כלומר, מים וסדימנט יש צפיפות גבוהה יותר מאשר המים ולכן הוא קרוב יותר לצפיפות של סלע). מצב זה מתרחש בסביבות רבות מלבד פשוט האוקיינוס העמוק, שבו turbidites מיוצגים במיוחד. להרים בצד של הרי געש, בוץ ומזרימה פירוקלאסטית יוצרים מצבי צפיפות מבוססי-זרם, ובמיוחד באלה, יכולים ליצור רצפים הדומים להפליא לתורדיטים. Turbidites ב משקעים יכול להתרחש רצפים פחמתי כמו גם siliciclastic. קלאסי, צפיפות נמוכה turbidites מאופיינים על ידי מצעים מדורגים, סימני אדווה הנוכחי, טיפוס אדוות למינציה, רצפים לסירוגין עם משקעים pelagic, שינויים ייחודיים חיית המחמד בין turbidite ו משקעים פלאגיים הילידים, הסימנים הבלעדיים, רצפי משקעים עבים, מצעים קבועים, של תכונות מים רדודים (Fairbridge, 1966). התקדמות אנכית שונה של מבנים משקעים מאופיינות בצפיפות גבוהה. 1 הצטברות מסיבית של מעכבי מים ופיקדונות מים עמוקים אחרים עלולה לגרום להיווצרות אוהדי הצוללות. המודלים המשולבים של מערכות מאווררים כאלה מחולקים בדרך כלל לרצפי מאווררים עליונים, אמצעיים ותחתונים, כל אחד מהם בעל גיאומטריה של גוף חול שונה, התפלגות משקעים ומאפיינים ליתולוגיים (מוטי וריצ'י לוצ'י, 1975, נורמארק, 1978; ווקר, 1978). הפקדות Turbidite מתרחשות בדרך כלל באגן foreland. חשיבות urbidites לספק מנגנון הקצאת הגדרה טקטונית ותצהיר על רצפים משקע עתיק כפי שהם מייצגים בדרך כלל סלעים מים עמוקים הנוצרים מחוץ לשוליים מתכנס, ובדרך כלל דורשים לפחות מדף משופע צורה כלשהי של טקטוניזם כדי להפעיל מפולות מבוססות צפיפות. זרמי צפיפות עשויים להיות מופעלים באזורים של אספקת משקעים גבוהה על ידי כשל כבידה בלבד. Turbidites יכול לייצג שיא ברזולוציה גבוהה של סייסמיות, סערה יבשתי / אירועים המבול בהתאם לקישוריות של מערכות הקניון / ערוץ מקורות משקעים יבשתיים מעכבי אגמים ופיורדים חשובים גם משום שהם יכולים לספק ראיות כרונולוגיות לתדירות של מפולות ורעידות אדמה שיצרו ככל הנראה אותן, על ידי היכרויות באמצעות רדיוקרבון או varves מעל ומתחת torbidite. [ חשיבות כלכלית רצפי טורבידייט הם המארחים הקלאסיים של הפיקדונות זהב עורק, הדוגמה העיקרית להיות Bendigo ו Balarat ב ויקטוריה, אוסטרליה, שם יותר מ 2,600 טון של זהב כבר שחולצו מן הפיקדונות שונית אוכף מתארח רצפי צמר מתוך רצף עבה של Cambrian-Ordovician turbidites . Proterozoic פיקדונות זהב ידועים גם מן הפקדות אגן turbidite. הצטברות ליתיום של הפיקדונות העכשוויים עשויה, עם הזמן, להפוך למאגרי פחמימנים ותעשיית הנפט עושה מאמצים מאומצים לחזות את המיקום, את הצורה הכוללת ואת המאפיינים הפנימיים של גופים אלה משקעים על מנת לפתח ביעילות שדות כמו גם לחקור עבור עתודות חדשות. קטגוריה:אוקיינוגרפיה